Tourner la page
by Yaori-fic
Summary: OS HP/DM. Death Fic


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Raiting : K ou M (viol non explicite)

* * *

><p>Place à la fic :<p>

* * *

><p>On venait de finir les cours de la matinée, il était environ onze heures.<p>

Il faut dire qu'étudier les registres regroupant les mariages du Moyen-âge n'était pas quelque chose d'extra en soit, mais moi je m'en fichais. J'étais avec toi et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau sur Terre à mon avis. Je n'avais pas écouté une seule fois le cours, j'étais bien trop occupé à te regarder toi et à t'écouter parler sur le devoir que l'on devait faire en groupe, et même si tu ne parlais que de ça, j'étais captivé par ta voix et ton air si sérieux. J'avais suivis tes directives pour faire ce devoir. Une fois la fin des deux heures, on n'avait pas cours, une occasion d'aller se balader juste tout les deux. Toi et moi.

On est allé au parc, qui se situait à quelques mètres de notre établissement scolaire. Il faisait beau et le soleil brillait, on s'est étendu dans la pelouse qui était bien verte et pas encore piétinée par les enfants qui jouent au foot. Tu m'avais pris dans tes bras et on a savouré ce moment, ces moments si rares que nous avions ensemble.  
>Il faut dire que tu étais le président du club de littérature, d'art et de cuisine, et même si j'étais inscrit à chacun de ces clubs, tu devais rester souvent tard le soir pour ranger et faire des réunions pour avoir du nouveaux matériels ou proposer des expositions. Cela nous laissait donc peu de temps pour nous.<p>

Tu sais… Nous… Cela faisait trois ans que l'on se connaissait. Nous avions été amis et il y a dix mois, tu m'avais demandé de sortir avec toi. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, car j'étais follement amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, mais tu ne le savais pas. Et quand tu m'avais demandé d'être ton petit ami, j'ai été heureux car mon amour était réciproque. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait arriver… Mais j'avais peut-être tord.

Après s'être câliné sous le soleil de plomb, tu avais décidé d'aller dans un petit restaurant, un restaurant de sushi, car c'était notre petit péché mignon à tout les deux. Tu avais pris la commande pour nous, un bateau pour deux comme d'habitude. Une fois la nourriture servie, je me demandais si je devais t'annoncer une nouvelle plutôt réjouissante pour moi.

On avait quasiment finit nos études, l'université ce n'est pas éternelle et il fallait bien que l'on commence notre vie d'adulte. Il ne restait que deux semaines de cours, c'était un de nos projets les plus proche : avoir notre vie à nous. On avait énormément de projets, différents ou en communs, mais avant tout, trouver un travail, puis avoir un appartement pour deux ou trois personnes.

Ce que je voulais te dire, c'était le jour parfait. Mais apparemment, d'autres personnes avaient autre chose pour nous. Un projet sombre.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant. On ne voyait pas leurs têtes car ils étaient cagoulés. J'avais toujours pensé que ce n'était que dans les films que l'on voyait ça… Ou un mauvais rêve. Mais là c'était bien réel.

Nous n'étions que trois dans la pièce : le serveur, toi et moi. Je ne savais pas qui il y avait d'autre mais quand j'ai vu qu'ils avaient deux armes, j'ai commencé à paniquer.

Ils se sont approchés de nous, ils t'ont pris par les cheveux, les tirants et ils t'ont fait tomber de ta chaise. Tu étais au sol. J'étais tétanisé… Par la peur, la peur qu'ils te fassent du mal… Qu'ils nous fassent du mal.

Ils t'ont demandé ton porte feuille et tu leur as donné. Ils ont fouillé dedans un moment, prenant la carte bleu et l'argent qu'il y avait. J'étais encore sur ma chaise, je n'osais pas bouger.

L'un des types c'est rapproché du serveur, lui demandant de vider la caisse. Le serveur s'exécuta et une fois l'argent donné, un bruit de balle retentit. Il était à terre et la pièce se remplie d'une odeur métallique.  
>Je tremblais maintenant, et j'avais peur qu'ils te fassent la même chose. Je sentis un objet contre ma nuque. Froid, lourd. Et quand j'ai vu ton regard, j'avais compris que c'était la fin.<p>

L'homme se pencha de l'autre côté de ma nuque. Il avait la voix rauque.

« -On va jouer à un jeu. »

Cette phrase était assez flippante. Et il y avait de quoi. Il descendit son arme le long de mon torse et il défit ma chemise. Une fois que mon pantalon fut défait, la peur que j'avais me tenaillait les entrailles. L'homme qui te tenait attacha tes poignets et avança vers moi ensuite. Il retira mon boxer et caressa mes cuisses. Je voyais bien que tu n'aimais pas ça, et moi aussi. J'abhorrais même ces gestes.

« -Pas mal foutu. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? »

L'homme qui t'avait attaché te regardait et il caressa ma joue ensuite. L'autre homme m'attacha aussi et je voulais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je me sentais sali de l'intérieur. Aucun homme à part toi n'était passé à cet endroit là. Et lui le faisant sans honte. Devant toi.  
>Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et j'avais mal. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il remit son pantalon en place et se dirigea vers toi.<p>

« -C'était extrêmement jouissif tu ne trouves pas ? »

La rage était dans tes yeux. Tu voulais l'étriper. Mais tu ne pouvais pas.

Ce qui c'est passé ensuite n'était que cris et douleurs.

Quand je me suis réveillé, les murs étaient blancs. J'étais dans une pièce stérile.  
>J'ai vu une infirmière me changer de perfusion et un médecin entra dans la chambre.<p>

Je me doutais bien qu'en ne te voyant pas à mes côtés, que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Je m'étais évanoui pendant qu'ils te torturaient, sous le choc apparemment.

Mais, quand on m'a annoncé que tu étais mort, de deux balles dans la tête, je me suis effondré.

Ce qui devait être une journée banale mais heureuse pour nous deux c'est transformée en véritable cauchemar. La seule satisfaction que j'ai maintenant, c'est qu'ils aient été mis en prison à perpétuité.

Maintenant j'essaye de me reconstruire mais ce n'est pas facile, on était si heureux. Et tout a été balayé en un rien de temps.

Quand je revois nos photos, avec ton grand sourire et tes yeux verts pétillant de bonheur, je me met à pleurer car ce jour là, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être mon mari, pour enfin voir nos deux noms collés l'un à l'autre, pour que l'on devienne la famille Potter-Malfoy et que nous vivions très vieux avec des enfants et des petits enfants qui viendraient le week-end dans notre vieille maison pleine de souvenir…

Mais ce rêve ne se réalisera plus.

* * *

><p>Bon petite note mélo-dramatique… Désolé pour ceux et celles qui n'aimes pas.<p>

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ?


End file.
